Ichigo and Rukia's Married Life
by RukiaChappyLover12
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia's married, and there's a new company that has been made, Gotei 13's now Gotei 14.


On a sunny day in the Soul Society after 10 years from the defeat of Yhwach, Kuchiki Rukia unpacked their luggage with her husband, Kurosaki Ichigo, and found their marriage picture.

"Ichigo, remember this? Our wedding." Rukia said.

"How can I? I still have nightmares because Byakuya tried to kill me," Ichigo said, then Rukia hugged him from behind.

"I know, don't be afraid, I'm here..." She said.

"Okay, Rukia, thank you," said Ichigo. Then, Rukia stumbled for a moment.

"Rukia, are you okay?" He asked as he caught her.

"It's the baby..." she said while touching the her pregnant stomach.

"Don't overwork yourself, it's our baby, we don't want it to miscarry ... Sit down, I'll get rid of it." said Ichigo.

"I can help you too... " Rukia said with a sour face.

"Okay, just move the light stuff, okay?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, how many years have it been since Aizen was defeated?" Rukia asked.

"It's been about 20 years, why?" He replied.

"Hollows are still showing up," Rukia said.

"It will keep appearing while humans live... I will go, don't overwork yourself." said Ichigo.

"I'm coming too, I'm bored if I'm alone..." Rukia said.

"Okay, let's go together," he said, a few minutes later, they arrived where the Hollow is.

" _Shout, my name is..._ _Zangetsu_!" Ichigo said, and his huge sword divided into two.

" _Dance, Sode no Shirayuki._ " Rukia said, her sword turned completely white.

"Rukia, step back! _Getsuga Juujishou!"_ Ichigo said, then his Getsuga Juujishou made the Hollow evaporate.

"Ichigo, you're awesome!" she said and kissed Ichigo.

"Let's go home, we have to unpack the rest of our luggage," said Ichigo, A few minutes later, they went home and finished unpacking the last box- kitchen utensils.

"Ichigo, turn the TV on, I'm bored," Rukia said.

"All right... " Ichigo turned the TV on, news was playing.

"This morning, a body was found on the banks of the Karakura River," the reporter said.

"That's... Isn't that Renji? How did he..." Rukia said, then she grasped her stomach in pain.

"What's the matter, Rukia?!" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo ... The baby is coming early..." Rukia groaned in agony and said.

"Let's go to the fourth!" Ichigo said. Later, Ichigo took Rukia, who was in early labor and went to the fourth.

"What is this? Mrs. Kurosaki won't give birth until after two weeks..." said Unohana, head of the fourth Company.

"She saw the news that Renji was murdered, help Rukia!" said Ichigo.

"Yes, Isane, get ready for Mrs. Kurosaki's delivery," said Unohana.

"What? I thought she wouldn't give birth until after two weeks!" said Isane Kotetsu,

"It's early labor, come on." said Unohana,

"Yes, ma'am!" said Isane.

"Mr. Kurosaki, you'll have to be with her, follow us!" said Unohana.

"Yes, don't worry, Rukia." said Ichigo,

"Hold my hand." said Rukia, eyes filling with tears.

"Push!" said Unohana.

"I can't, it hurts, Captain Unohana." she said,.

"I'm here!" said Ichigo, holding onto her hands, hearing that, Rukia took a deep breath and pushed.

"You're almost there, Mrs. Kurosaki, push!" said Unohana. So she pushed once more, and the baby came out, so Unohana caught the baby,.

"The baby's out, Rukia." said Ichigo. Rukia was breathing heavily and sweating,

"Where is my nephew?" asked Byakuya, Rukia's older brother, running in.

"Captain Kuchiki, this is the 4th, please be quiet." said Unohana with her smile.

"Ah, okay, sorry, Unohana." said Byakuya.

"Nii-Sama…" said Rukia as if she was whispering,.

"Are you alright, Rukia?" he asked.

"Yes, despite the fact that I gave birth early…" said Rukia.

"Early labor? What happened, Kurosaki?" asked Byakuya.

"It's not me, she saw the news that Renji was murdered." said Ichigo.

"Is that so… that is very unfortunate…" said Byakuya.

"Captain Unohana, how is our baby?" asked Rukia.

"Unfortunately…" said Unohana, tears welling up.

"No… our baby's dead…? Ichigo, please tell me that's a lie…!" said Rukia, tearing up.

"Mrs. Kurosaki, it's the truth…" said Unohana, starting to cry, Rukia started to cry also.

"Rukia…" said Ichigo and Byakuya together.

"What's the matter?" said Eren Jaeger, the new Captain of the 14th Company.

"Captain Jaeger…?" said Rukia.

"Kurosaki, congratulations on your marriage, why are you crying?" he asked.

"Our child just…" said Ichigo.

"Oh, congratulations, where's the new life?" asked Eren.

"Unfortunately…" said Unohana, showing him the departed child's body.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Kurosaki…" he said,

"Captain… Jaeger… why did you leave me… behind…? A baby? Captain Unohana, can I try embracing it?" said Mikasa Ackerman.

"Go ahead…" said Unohana. "Hi, call me Mikasa…? Why isn't he crying…? Don't tell me…!" said Mikasa.

"Yes, he was already dead, Lieutenant Ackerman." said Unohana.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rukia…" she said.

"Mikasa, thanks for comforting me…" she said.

"What are you going to do now?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, we should wait for another one." said Rukia.

"You must've been shocked…" said Ichigo.

"Kuchiki's don't get shocked easily, Ichigo…" said Rukia, but a single teardrop fell from her eyes.

"Captain Unohana, can I hug him once before we bury him..,?" she asked.

"Of course…" she said.

"Goodbye, Sosuke…" said Rukia, and all that was around her started to cry.

 **~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~**

A year after the death of their first baby, Rukia got pregnant again.

"Ichigo! I'm pregnant again!" she said,

"Good, let's hope it doesn't die like last time." said Ichigo.

"Ah… Sosuke…" said Rukia.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rukia, please don't cry…" he said.

"No, it's okay, I just remembered him, that's all…" she said.

"Sorry…" said Ichigo.

"Nevermind, we'll have to defeat at least one more Hollow…" said Rukia.

"Yes, if you get injured, go home, I'll defeat mine and come to you." said Ichigo.

"Alright, see you later." said Rukia, later, "Are you safe in there, son?" said Rukia to her pregnant stomach. It was a year after Sosuke's death.

'Should I name this one Sosuke or Ichimaru? No, not the latter, he scared me…' thought Rukia. Then her _Denreishinki_ alerted her of a Hollow, so she ventured over there.

"Don't underestimate me, Hollow, by just seeing that I'm pregnant, I'm still quick! _Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!_ " said Rukia, The Hollow roared in her direction.

"If I miscarry, it's your fault, so disappear, _Some no mai, Tsukishiro!_ " said Rukia, and the Hollow was slow, so it was caught in the ice pillar and perished, "Let's go to Ichigo, shall we, Sosuke?" she said to the baby, but ended up collapsing, "Am I injured...? I should go home as Ichigo said…" she said, and she went home, limping a little,

"Ha, Rukia defeated her Hollow, but I'm struggling with mine… what a shame…" said Ichigo, because he was actually struggling with his side,

" _Reveal, Shutentekika(秋天的火)!"_ said Eren, and the Hollow's body converged on itself and perished, "Why are you having so much trouble with a measly Hollow, Kurosaki?" he asked, landing next to him,

"My _Zanpakuto_ wouldn't release for some reason." said Ichigo.


End file.
